


Sunset, Sunrise

by annamariestark



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamariestark/pseuds/annamariestark
Summary: It was never the same without you there, by Asra's side. But in the end, he recovered his love.





	1. Chapter 1

Sunset

He used to love Nopal. The days he’d spent there with you were always pure bliss. Lying next to you, watching the sunset. The face, the person that he knew best and loved the most. But now the sun had truly set on all of his happiness. All of that was gone now. You were gone.

He remembered coming home to a note from you. A note and a dusty shop, clearly untouched in weeks. That was all.

_Asra, I’m sorry. I love you. Please always remember that._

Day by day, he went through the motions. After just a couple of days, he decided he couldn’t stand staying in the shop. He needed to be away. Your things were everywhere—the two of you weren’t necessarily the most organized people in the world. So, to Nopal he went, but he soon found that it wasn’t much better there. A set of clothes, one of your scarves, were haphazardly piled on your side at the foot of the bed. A teacup he’d bought you was perched on the counter. He didn’t move the items, couldn’t even bring himself to touch them.

Sunset was the worst time, when the demons came alive in his mind.

_This is your fault. She’s dead because of you. You killed her with your carelessness. She must have died knowing you never truly loved her. How could you, if you left that easily? What a monster you are. Heartless and cruel._

He’d cry out into the night then, voice cracking on nearly every word.

“I didn’t mean to! I didn’t know! Oh gods, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry!

He slept at night hugging your favorite pillow, hot tears flowing freely. If he imagined just so, he could still feel your form pressed back against him as he held you tightly. But he knew in his heart he’d never hold you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunrise

It had been a few months since you’d bound the Devil, banished Lucio and the threat of the plague forever. Everything had righted itself. Asra took you to Nopal for a weekend away. Sometimes, when night fell, he’d still cry quietly about the past, but you were a light sleeper and usually woke to comfort him. You’d wipe his tears away, murmur “I love you” over and over, hold his hand to your chest, right over your heart. You'd place your hand over his own heart, let him feel your hearts beat in unison.

You were always happy to remind him that you were there, alive, that you were two halves of a whole.

Mornings with you were what Asra loved best. The first slivers of sunlight coming up over the windowsill, casting your sleeping features in a striking beauty. The sunlight meant so much to him. A fresh start. Hope. He could scarcely catch his breath for looking on you. You, the person he loved the most, who shared his heart and had every ounce of his love. You were _alive_. He’d kiss you gently on the forehead, the cheeks, and when you awoke and smiled at him he felt that his heart might burst with happiness.

“Good morning,” you’d say, bleary-eyed and still half asleep. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He’d whisper your name reverently, gently, gathering you into his arms until you were fully awake, before rising to make breakfast for the two of you. He’d missed your warmth, your presence, so much.

He’d bring your tea in your favorite cup and you would share breakfast in bed before getting up for the day, sharing stories, memories. He was so happy you’d recovered all of your memories. The both of you would smile, laugh together. He knew in his heart now that everything was going to be okay, as long as you had each other.


End file.
